Thinking of a tittle
by Maleeha x
Summary: boymeets girl and shows her his house turns into a sparkle
1. Part 2

**So, Hi everyone I have not written in ages, because of family problems they have been expanding so many times I didn't get chance to publish a story yeah very stressful, anyway, this is a random story.**

 **Carly white- portrayed by Maisie Smith**

 **Lucas Staunton – Portrayed James Forde**

 **Jonathan Staunton- – Portrayed Danny Hatchard**

 **David Staunton- – Portrayed Lewis Hamilton**

 **Samual Staunton- – Portrayed Darren Branford**

 **Rebecca Staunton-– Portrayed Mia Bruce**

 **Emily Staunton- – Portrayed Anna Passey**

 **Candi Rose Hall- – Portrayed Amy Hickman**

 **Suzanna Hall- Portrayed by Mia Talerico**

 **Zoe Staunton- Portrayed by Tilly Keeper**

 **Lucy Staunton- Portrayed by Jasmine Armfield**

 **Vicky Staunton- Portrayed by Abbie Knowless**

Carly White was alone at night, she didn't take anyone with her she was just alone, really confused and cold, she didn't have a jacket on her as she was chucked out by her father. She was 15 years old and a troublemaker who smoked, drink alcohol bear and have sex, she's very pretty with ginger long hair, blue eyes and always has lip-gloss on, she never smiles at cameras always pouts, all boys love her.

She sighed, shivering in the cold bench she started to wimp tears started sliding down her cheeks she wiped them away then closed her eyes sighed opened them she saw someone standing in front of her, she didn't know who it was she got scared she saw his feet then slowly looked up and saw it was this boy around 2 years older than her, he smiled put his hand out ' I take you somewhere warm yeah'? she looked at him all vulnerable and scared she softly whispered ' Why would I want to go anywhere with you'? he deeply voice said ' You won't regret it come' he put his hand out again this time she placed her hand on his weakly smiled got up then walked with him, she quickly pulled her hand back embarrassed looked t him sweetly smiled, it didn't bother him, they walked along the path, when she saw this huge house she made her mouth go wide with shock, he chuckled ' Close it you catch flies' she closed it smiled giggled.

She sighed went through the house as he had his keys he unlocked it, she went to her left which was the living room, a girl around 17 looked at her smiled 'Hello you alright'? she said looking for her folder, Carly smiled ' I am good thanks' then she went to the kitchen next door she saw 3 boys on the sofa one was about 18 the other one was 14 and the last one was her age ' Alright boys'? she asked they stared at her looked down at her she wore a sexy mini skirt with a crop top but she wore a short cardigan, they whistled until he knew what was going on ' Guys shut up, this is…' he waited for her to introduce herself se smiled ' My name is Carly nice to meet you' the 14 year old boy said ' The name is Jonathan' he got up kissed her hand which she didn't mind then without him looking she wiped it softly on the boys jumper, the 18-year-old said ' My name is David pleased to meet you sexy' he winked her made her roll her eyes then the last one said ' My name is Samual' she smiled.

' And the girl you saw her name is Rebecca she hates communicating eye contact shes like that' he goes ' My name is Lucus' she giggles then goes to the dining room, she saw this middle aged women with headphones on she looked up smiled ' Hello, I am Lucus aunt, my name is Emily' she said in a soft voice, Carly smiled at her then she went back the right side was a big room, she was shocked it was sparkly pink with rainbows she smiled ' So this is a girls room'? he smiles ' Yep' popping the p ' Its mmy foster sisters room, Candi Rose, I tell you about her later'' You have such big family' he chuckled went upstairs it was only 10, she climbed them behind him he opened the door straight away and it was 2 rooms opisite together she sighed at the thought so many rooms ' This is Candi Rose's sisters room, they don't share as they like that' he made a face made her giggle ' Shes 4 her name is Suzanna and Candi rose is 12' he moves along ' This is my sisters room Zoe she is 16 ' ' I am 16' she said softly ' So you and her will get along great' he smiled at her, then took another step so did she and climbed another set of staurs ' This is my oldest sisters room Lucy 13 years old' he climbed down stairs with her and barged in through a angry persons room ' This is Vicky shes 11 very grumpy' Vicky throws a pillow at her brother with a scrowl ' DO NOT BARGE IN MY ROOM' She screamed ' AND TAKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH YOU' He wanted to correct her but she continued ' WHAT DID MUMMY SAY ABOUT ENTERING MY ROOM! DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY2 She pushed him out the door and Carly, she felt hurt what she did dirty looked her then said ' Bruv don't push me don't touch me' ' Whatever' she rolled her eyes tried again but she grabbed her hand back violently leading her to tumble and hit her head on the wall, Lucus rolled his eyes then left with her.

' Sorry about that shes really rude' Carly said that's ok' they continued ' And last not least my mums room but shes on holiday its just my dad which is at shopping' he smiled took deep breath ' Don't worry I tell you about Candi rose' she giggled at him they were close together skin tuching then slowly he leant in for a kiss she responded but didn't do anything he looked in her eyes carried on ' I been waiting for my dream girl, lets go to my room' he went downstairs with her then opened the garden door it was big very pretty then he climbed inside a window, she giggled nervously he put his hands out to help her get in she accepted dragged her safely and slowly they were on his bed, it was blue mixed with grey ' Your room is sick' she finally softly said, he chuckled slowly cupped his hand on her cheek kissed her then went slowly down so did she carried on until she said ' Stop, I barely know you' she sighed, he goes ' Me to, I just miss my girlfriend she dumped me' he looked sad ' I am sorry' he smiled ' Its ok' she got off the bed sighed ' Maybe we can continue in few weeks yeah'? ' Continue what?' he questioned ' Continue what we just did' he smiles ' I like that, anyways Tea'? ' I hate Tea, coffee I don't drink well I do drink but…alcohol' he sighed ' Your lucky I am 18 then' she smiled he then thinks ' But I am letting an underage have alcohol which is illegal…'; I AM 16!' ' No you meant to be 17-18 to drink' ' Don't tell me what to do yeah you don't know me' ' I am sorry but you look so young that's why and so pretty' she smiles ' Its ok I go home bye' she turns to leave when he said ' Wait' she smiles turns around ' You can have alcohol but make sure no one sees you ok, as I am not allowed it in this house because of Candi shes religious' she makes an ooo face then she heads downstairs greeted by Jonathan she met before he was playing music dancing to it ' You alright'? he looked up at her ' I am fine what are you doing'? ' Texting my friends you and lover boy doing?' she frowned ' Ew he is your brother I wouldn't betray you like that' she smiled headed to the kitchen Emily was still got her headphones she went close she saw she was reading an audio book on an ipad, she went to the fridge which was next to the garden door and looked inside there was plenty food, Coke, Fanta, Sprite, 7up, Lucazade and shilert she gasped they even had tango, fizzy pop ' Oh my you literally have lots of fizzy drinks' Jonathan heard her ' Yeah' she scanned through the fridge at the edge there was alcohol, she got it looked around no one was looking she got it out and put it to her side ' Oi' which scared her ' You not going to eat something or what?' she smiled ' I am fine thanks' she quickly dashed into the garden and leant inside the window popped herself on her bed ' Did anyone see you'? Lucus questioned ' No'

 **So Yeah quite long chapter what did you think of this great?**


	2. Chapter 2

' Good' Lucus smiled, he took it from her hands opened it then drank a sip then gave it to her, she done the same closed her eyes of the smell and the taste then opened smiled ' This is great' she giggles sit next to him ' Music' she said rather bossily, he looks at her ' Alright bossy boots' she giggles again then he hit play on the radio player was on top of his table, it played ' Let Me Love You' by Justin Bieber, she sighed moved close to him rested her head on his shoulder he didn't mind, he wrapped his arms around her held her tightly and lovingly, she looked at him his deep big eyes she smiled then looked down at his hands was in his lap, took them in hers ' Your cold lets get in the blanket, I put the heating on yeah'? she smiles ' Sure if you know where it is' she smiles gets of the bed and stares at this small thing on the wall ' That's it right'? 'My sisters gets jealous they want one' ' Spoilt brat' she rolled her eyes he chuckled, he goes in the blanket tucks him in as she was right he was cold ' I don't…want' ' Don't want what'? he sighs ' I don't want to be left alone so..' she rolls her eyes sighs jumps in next to him sighs ' Better'? he smiles sitting up the lay on his side in front of her ' Yeah' they stare at each other then next thing they lean in for another kiss ' You're so beautiful I can't wait any longer' she smiles grabs him close to her still kissing him ' Lucus'! shrilled the high pitched Candi Rose she walks up to his room, Lucus panics but then decided its ok he will easily explain he steps in his room and makes a disgusted face ' Pew open your window..ooh you bought a girl with you' looking at Carly, Carly smiled at her she smiled back.

Candi sat on the floor an **d** was speaking to Carly getting to know her ' So Carly how old are you'? ' I am 16' she smiles ' 2 years difference between him then' she smiles relaxes more as she now knows he wasn't lying about his age ' Candi may I ask you a question'? ' Sure' she smiles responds, ' Erm why you in care'? Carly questions ' Carly that's none of your business' Lucus aimed at her, she looked at him with betray ' But you was going to tell me' ' WHAT' Candii shouted looking at him ' You was going to tell someone about my life I HATE YOU!' She screamed crossed her arms 'Anyways to answer your question, well when I was 11 my mother died as she got…raped and killed' she said sadly ' I am sorry' said the apologetic Carly ' No its fine it was my dad who raped her so he is in prison' she sighed ' And my sisters has gone to Spain with my aunt' she tried not to cry she was brave then said ' Excuse me I need to go to the restroom' she smiled then left.

Carly looked at Lucus 'You're a asshole, UGH I KNEW YOU WAS ONE OF THE BOYS LIKE THEM'! She shouted she was afraid, 'What like who?' ' Who beat me, manipulated me, tricked me, abused me, attacked me' ' Then leave' he said bluntly she then took the blanket off her getting ready to leave when he grabbed her ' Let go of me, I shouldn't trusted you your just liket tem' she hot tempered aid ' No stay' he grabbed her firmly it wasn't aggressively, he got out of bed looked in her eyes ' Pease don't go' she let a tear roll down her eyes ' I should be able to trust you but I cant' ' You can' he said stroking her cheek she sighed ' By the way my mum wants me back home' she said getting up but his grip was so strong she couldn't move ' Get off me lucus' he didn't she screamed he didn't let go of her he held her down grabbed her hair and try to stop her moving by sitting on her ' STOP' She cried and cried he hissed ' All girls trust me but you don't even trust a plate to fall'! she sighed ' I mean it I will scream so loud then you go prison is that what you want? Or what about that girl you always wanted to protect? Shes better without you'! he slapped her so hard ' NO WONDER YOUR GIRFRIEND DUMPED YOU IF YOU HAD ONE'! Pushing him and storming out of his room in tears.


End file.
